


No Two Like the Three of Us

by DeadpoolMischief, jeffaplus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolMischief/pseuds/DeadpoolMischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffaplus/pseuds/jeffaplus
Summary: Ever since Liam had confessed to them the truth about his asexuality, their priority task had been to stimulate his dormant "senses", whatever that meant. Liam tried to explain to Stiles that sex simply wasn’t necessary for him to function properly and that's why he was still a virgin, but somehow it didn’t convince him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Takich dwóch, jak nas trzech to nie ma ani jednego!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199645) by [DeadpoolMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolMischief/pseuds/DeadpoolMischief). 



> ORIGINAL A/N: I know that three people in a relationship (colloquially called a triangle :D) are a hard subject, but well ... We'll see what comes out of it! Also, sorry for any mistakes, as I beta'd this myself. Happy reading!

“Hey, you two. Can you quiet down a little? I’m trying to study, as if you didn’t _notice_ ,” Liam grumbled as he stared at his chemistry textbook. “I have a pretty important test tomorrow and I don’t want to fail it, somehow.”

The first answer he got was Stiles’s moan, too loud for him.

“You can always go to the living room, babe,” Derek said with some difficulty, Liam catching the scent of his own arousal. 

“All right, if you two are gonna fuck like rabbits then I’m leaving until you finish,” Liam replied, rolling his eyes as he got up from his desk, textbook pressed tightly to his chest. Stiles gave him a kiss as he passed the bed, his other hand sliding down to cup Liam’s ass.

 _Being asexual sucks_ , Liam thought.

He sat down on the living room couch, wrapping a blanket around himself tightly as he flipped through the pages of his textbook, trying to find his place. Liam hated chemistry, but it was a mandatory class and he couldn’t not take it. Soon the sounds from the bedroom started up again, and Liam moaned in frustration himself, unable to remember anything he was reading.

The first to appear was Stiles, at his side quicker than lightning, and Liam jumped. Derek soon followed, crouching on the couch above Liam. Derek picked Liam up like he weighed nothing and sat back down on the couch with Liam on his lap, and then he kissed Liam’s lips and put his nose in his neck.

“You smell like anxiety. Are you all right?” Derek asked, arms coming up to embrace Liam, and Stiles followed suit as he sat down in front of them. Liam bit his lip, shifting nervously between the two men.

“I’m the best,” Liam said as he put his textbook aside - he couldn’t concentrate anyway, not in such company.

“Don’t worry. Harris doesn’t like anyone,” Stiles said with a cheerful smile - or cunning, Liam couldn’t tell anymore. 

“And to make things worse, the full moon’s in less than twenty-four hours,” Liam said as he closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment’s respite. When he lifted one eyelid, he could see both Derek and Stiles looking at him with hungry eyes, like they wanted to devour him. Liam had been in a relationship with them for only a few weeks, and he still wasn’t used to certain things.

“Go ahead, take off my clothes. I don’t mind.” Liam snorted with laughter, but Derek apparently considered this a pretty good idea, because a few seconds later he was pulling off Liam’s Deadpool T-Shirt (which he’d got from Stiles). The chill hit Liam at once, but he didn’t intend to complain. Derek was damn warm (Liam secretly called him "private radiator" on occasion).

Ever since Liam had confessed to them the truth about his asexuality, their priority task had been to stimulate his dormant "senses", whatever that meant. Liam tried to explain to Stiles that sex simply wasn’t necessary for him to function properly and that's why he was still a virgin, but somehow it didn’t convince him.

“But if you’re gonna rub against me the whole night like cats in heat, I’m asking for a separate room,” Liam said gently as he shrank under their touch, but he smiled despite himself. Derek cupped his chin, and his eyes turned red when Liam raised his head to look at him. Liam’s own eyes flashed with gold in response. Derek seemed pleased by this, and he kissed Liam passionately. In the meantime, Stiles began rocking against them carefully.

But if Liam had a talent for anything, it was spoiling scenes like this one. He pulled back a little and yawned, glancing at his watch. It was one o'clock and he was already falling asleep.

Liam heard a laugh somewhere around his ear.

"You're really charming," Derek said, crooking an eyebrow in his usual way.

“And tired,” Liam said as he wiped his eyes and stretched like a cat (Liam liked comparisons to animals).

Stiles stood and pulled Liam to his feet, smacking a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, sunshine,” he whispered softly. (It was an unambiguous announcement of the next round; he might as well have just said, "Go to sleep and we’ll pick up where we left off.”)

Liam took a quick shower, which only made him feel even more tired, and then slipped under the covers. He ignored the still spicy scent in the air and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

Liam fell asleep quickly, despite Stiles’s groaning and Derek’s growling with satisfaction on the floor below.

Sensitive senses could sometimes interfere with normal life.

* * *

Liam was the youngest, he got up early and he always made breakfast. That’d been the routine all his life, and that was the routine this morning.

He scrambled out of bed while trying not to wake Stiles snoring beside him. Liam had no idea why Derek had decided to sleep on the carpet. Sure, it was soft and comfortable, but it made the Big Bad Alpha seem more like a guard dog. Liam didn’t really want to know what motivated him. He simply put on his slippers and headed for the door.

"Liam," Stiles murmured, raising his head. He looked at Liam with his large honey-colored eyes, and the corner of his mouth rose up as stood, his bare feet padding softly on the carpet. “I'm coming with you, just gotta wake up,” he said as he adjusted his boxers and then grabbed Liam’s hand. Just. This little gesture always made Liam smile, and they both knew it. “And besides, you’re like a bull in a china shop," Stiles added, dragging Liam into the kitchen behind him.

Liam didn’t answer, busying himself making tea, a black coffee and a cappuccino. First for Derek, second for Stiles and third for him. He turned off the boiling water before the whistle managed to make any sound. Stiles hugged Liam from behind and leaned his head against his shoulder. He was a good head or so taller than Liam, another thing Liam privately enjoyed.

“Lacrosse match soon. Crush them, what do you say?” Stiles asked; of course Liam agreed, and the vision of them winning somehow improved Liam’s mood. He put down the almost empty kettle and turned to face Stiles, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

"We’re playing against my old school," Liam said neutrally, then sighed. “Who will do anything to humiliate me.” Liam didn’t look Stiles in the eye - he couldn’t stand to see the care and compassion there. Derek came into the kitchen behind them and smiled at the both of them in greeting.

“You know that won’t happen. I’ll be in the stands, Stiles will be with you on the field. We won’t even let them look at you,” Derek said, and then took a sip of his tea as he sat down beside them. His possessiveness was sweet. 

Liam decided that he should start making pancakes (just like every Friday) before classes. Stiles started his classes one hour later, but they always rode together. 

In high school, it was widely believed that Stiles and Liam were a couple. Only Scott, Lydia, Kira and the rest of their closest friends knew the whole truth about the three of them, and they accepted it. Liam had been surprised, at first, even though he knew he shouldn’t have been.

His first class was chemistry, and the test he’d been studying for. With a strange confidence, Liam walked to his desk by the window and took a seat. Something told him he’d do just fine on the test.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam rode home with Stiles, and what they found when they got there was shocking: Derek was baking a chocolate cake. Liam didn’t know whether to ask him about his well-being or just laugh at him. Derek never cooked, much less baked; he just came to the kitchen to eat, and that was all.

Stiles decided that it was really cute, so he went over to Derek, grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him. It was moments like this that still made Liam feel like a third wheel sometimes.

“Can we... can werewolves eat chocolate?” Liam asked uncertainly. He wrinkled his nose slightly as he put down his backpack, which felt heavy even to him. The holidays were slowly approaching, but if anything, the teachers at Beacon Hills High School were pushing students even more, not less.

“Are you serious, Liam?” Derek raised his eyebrow eloquently, an unspoken summons that Liam followed without hesitation. Derek kissed him on the head - the easiest place for him to reach since he was so much taller than Liam. “Yes, we can.”

Liam breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t even know why, he barely ate sweets.

The timer started ringing like crazy, almost giving Liam a heart attack. Stiles had disappeared somewhere, so it was up to Liam to take out the plates and make tea, as always.

"You know, this is quite… edible," Stiles said with a stony expression on his face later as they ate their slices of cake. Liam nudged him on the shoulder and Stiles grinned.

"It's better than edible. It’s delicious,“ Liam corrected, and Derek's lips curled up slightly.

“So are you gonna tell us what’s wrong?” Stiles asked. “The Big Bad Wolf doesn’t usually use our little werewolf oven.” Derek was silent for a moment, but Liam knew he would tell them in his time.

“Today would’ve been Laura’s birthday.” Derek spoke so softly that without sensitive hearing, Liam probably wouldn’t have heard it. Liam looked down, not knowing what he could say. "I'm sorry"? No, that would be pointless.

“Full moon tonight, right?” Stiles changed the subject, and Derek looked at him in a way that Liam didn’t understand.

“Yes. I have something for you,” Derek said. He turned to Liam and placed a small wooden box on the table in front of him. "It's a Triskelion. I will teach you how to control yourself. Just like Peter taught me,” Derek explained, which barely told Liam anything. He waited for Derek to elaborate, but he didn’t.

* * *

When they finally reached the forest, Liam took a deep breath. It was so quiet here, peaceful. There were about two hours left until the moon rose, and Liam wondered why they’d come here so early.

Derek instructed Liam to sit down in front of him. Liam frowned slightly, but obeyed the order.

"Take out the Triskelion," Derek instructed with a strange lightness in his voice.

Liam did. He clenched his hands on the circular object and gave his "mentor" a questioning look.

“Try to focus your attention on it; treat it as if it were the only thing existing,” Derek continued. Liam blinked several times before he stared at the three connected spirals. “I’ll show you how to use Eolas.” Liam had never heard this phrase before. 

“Every day, we try to hide our wolf nature. Eolas is a state where our wolf is the one who rules over us. When you master it, your transformation will be less… painful. You will hear, and feel, a lot more.”

Liam wanted to laugh, or somehow comment on Derek’s wisdom that seemed straight out of a Buddhist book about werewolves, but he couldn’t do it; his attention was focused on the Triskelion in his hands.

"Some say it's dangerous," Derek said after a moment of silence, looking around; he sniffed, apparently tasting the smell. “But I don’t believe them. I think you should master it. With Eolas, you’ll notice danger sooner.”

"You don’t make it easy," Liam murmured softly, narrowing his eyes. He felt lightheaded, but only for a moment. Suddenly, everything in the forest around him emerged into perfect clarity. Liam heard every whisper of squirrels, every rustle of leaves; even the steady heartbeat of Stiles, safely back at home. Everything became louder; it filled him, especially the smells. Liam smiled in wonderment and looked at Derek, who didn’t take his eyes away from him. If Derek himself hadn’t led him into this state, he might think Liam was stoned.

The world had taken on completely new colors.

Derek’s hand on his shoulder brought Liam back to the ground, to some extent. Liam watched him, wanting to remember who he was to him. Liam noticed his red irises and suddenly it dawned on him; he was alpha, his alpha, _my alpha._

Liam bit his lip and tilted his head, baring his neck submissively. In any other situation he might have expected a bite or a scratch, but Derek leaned over and kissed him there, fondly. He looked into Liam’s eyes and silently watched them change their hue, from blue to bright gold.

Immediately all of the sights, sounds and smells hit Liam with redoubled strength, and he winced in pain. An unbearable sound reached him, literally hurting his ears. Maybe he was screaming - Liam didn’t know. And then everything went dark.

* * *

“Liam? Liam, thank god.” Stiles sat next to the bed, his eyes comically large, but when he breathed a sigh of relief, Liam did too. “Derek, if he didn’t wake up, I would have _killed you in your sleep_ ,” he breathed, and Liam could smell his anger.

“I love you too,” Liam said with a weak smile, pushing himself up on his elbows. Stiles’s hand pushed him right back down, and Liam went without protest. He pulled the blanket as high as he could and wrapped it around himself; Stiles helped.

"It's not funny, I almost had a heart attack when he brought you home,” Stiles moaned, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “You were hot, as if you had a fever.” Stiles frowned and sighed, shaking his head with disapproval.

So Liam had fainted. Great.

“What time is it?” Liam asked suddenly, looking at the open door. Derek soon appeared there and leaned against the frame.

"The moon is setting; you slept almost all night." Liam did not hear a lie or anxiety in his voice.

"You _slept_ ," Stiles snorted, stepping closer to him, then embracing Liam like a small child. “You could have hurt him, Der. Then what?”

"You know that I’d never do that.” Derek lowered his gaze. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “We'll talk later.”

“Hey, I'm in one piece,” Liam said. Stiles looked at him a little uncertainly, and he hugged him even more. “I’m a werewolf, remember?” Stiles was playing with his hair; Liam let him do it. He always did that when he was upset.

“I have a right to worry about you.” Stiles rolled his eyes irritably. “Next full moon you stay at home, and there is no ‘but’.”

Liam couldn’t stop the laughter tumbling out of him then, but Stiles knew how to silence him, pressing his lips to Liam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATOR'S A/N: This is a translation of "Takich dwóch, jak nas trzech to nie ma ani jednego!" by DeadpoolMischief. Any questions about the fic continuing should be directed to them.
> 
> I realize that the attitudes toward asexuality depicted in this fic may be considered problematic; again, these are not my views as this is merely a translation. But I'm starving for Derek/Stiles/Liam fic and there's like five of them in existence, so here we are.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
